Una dulce sorpresa
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: [Especial Halloween] Bernkastel esta empezando a aburrirse de que Lambdadelta planifique el quinto juego junto a Battler. Pero, parece ser que su amiga le tiene preparada una gran sorpresa.


En una cama grandiosa, al estilo princesa, se acomodaba entre montañas de cojines la bruja más cruel del mundo. Al parecer estaba acompañada por miles de dulces desperdigados por toda la cama, pero se sentía realmente sola por no tener a su compañera de juegos al lado. Movía su cola de gato de forma tranquila, mirando el techo lujoso de la habitación con esa mirada fría y calculadora que la caracterizaba.

- Lambda... ¿Cuanto tiempo más me vas a tener esperando? -se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, sabiendo que nadie le respondería.

Lambdadelta llevaba tiempo sin aparecer delante de ella. Al parecer, estaba ocupada con el juego de Beato, el cual se había complicado después de la rendición de la misma. Al ser la bruja guardiana de Beato, tenía que ocuparse del juego como la Game Master, así que de alguna forma u otra, deseaba facilitar la tarea a Battler.

El aburrimiento es el único veneno que puede matar a las brujas, y Bernkastel estaba apunto de morir por ese veneno. Se llevó a la boca un caramelo de fresa, intentando quitarse ese sabor amargo de sus labios por no poder divertirse. Más de una vez pensó en seguir a Lambda para saber qué hacía, pero las ultimas palabras de la rubia resonaban en su cabeza: "Ni se te ocurra seguirme Bern. El juego no sería igual de divertido si sabes lo que va a pasar en él, ¿verdad?"

Se incorporó de la cama abrazada a un cojín. Su curiosidad tanto como su impaciencia empezaban a devorarla por dentro. Tal era la impaciencia, que estuvo a punto de ir donde se encontraba Lambdadelta más de una vez. Pero, al parecer cierta bruja leyó los pensamientos de ella, apareciendo encima de la cama.

- ¡Bern~! ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

- Si. Estaba por ir a buscarte. ¿Y el juego?

- ¡El juego es un éxito! Ya lo tengo todo planeado, pero el muy terco de Battler quiere descansar un poco. A este paso tendremos que empezar sin él... -rebuscó entre todos los caramelos presentes hasta encontrar una habichuela de color morado, llevándosela a la boca.

- Eso sería terrible. No quiero aburrirme... -agarró una de las habichuelas, aplastandola con fuerza.

- En eso ya he pensado, mi querida Bern.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -ladeó su mirada hasta la rubia, quien jugaba con otra abichuela.

- ¡Tengamos nuestra fiesta de Halloween!

- ¿Hum? ¿Ya son esas fechas?

- ¡Claro! Es mi fiesta favorita, y sé que tú también te divertirás con el pequeño juego que he creado.

- ¿Prometes no aburrirme? -una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Con certeza te digo, que no te aburriras mi querida Bern.

Estúpida Lambda... Sabía como ganarse su corazón mediante todos esos trucos. La Bruja de la Certeza chasqueó sus dedos, y en un remolino de mariposas doradas, todo el cuarto donde antes estaban se convirtió en un grandioso jardín lleno de rosas. Rocío dorado inundaba el lugar haciéndolo aun más bello e iluminandolo con una luz tenue, ya que el jardín estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad.

- ¿Esta es mi fiesta de Halloween?

- ¡jajaja! ¡Claro que no! Este solo es el escenario. Ahora viene lo bueno~

Con otro sonido hueco de sus dedos, hizo aparecer a las Hermanas del Purgatorio, quienes tenían la mirada completamente vacía. Seguramente sería porque eran meras piezas de ese nuevo tablero de Lambdadelta.

- Cada una tiene un precioso regalo para ti. Pero he de decir que no te lo darán por las buenas. -posó ambas manos en su cadera- Las piñatas no se rompen solas, ¿o si? -una gran sonrisa macabra adornó su rostro.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que Lambda se refería. Entonces, con un ligero movimiento de su mano, alzó por los aires a Belphegor. Esta se quedó inmóvil hasta que su cabeza se rompió en mil pedazos al impactar contra el suelo, clavándose un par de piedrecitas que en este llacían. Pero tras unos instantes, la pieza volvió a su estado original sin un rasguño.

Miró molesta a la pieza bajo la atenta mirada de Lambda, quien al parecer se reía de ella. Otra vez, golpeó a Belphegor una y otra vez hasta que parte de sus sesos se desparramaron manchando el lugar. Pero, todas las veces que la mataba, volvía a su estado original como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Estas tomandome el pelo? -furiosa, miró a Lambdadelta, quien estaba jugueteando con su pelo.

Tras estas palabras, la atención de Bernkastel recayó en una de las hermanas, en concreto a Satán. Se retorcía en aparente dolor, hasta que todo su cuerpo se petrificó, estallando en miles de trozos como una mera estatua rota. De todo aquel montón de trozos, una pequeña cuenta blanca destacaba entre ellos. Bernkastel se acercó y la cogió entre sus manos. Una vez en ellas, esa cuenta blanca se transformó en un caramelo con un envoltorio blanco.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, guardó el caramelo en su bolsillo. Ya sabía de lo que iba todo aquel juego de Lambdadelta, y era una manera bastante entretenida para pasar una fiesta de Halloween.

Acababa de enfadarse por no poder matar a Belphegor, y en su lugar terminó matando por accidente a Satán, la representante de la Ira. Realmente era un juego entretenido.

Lucifer de la Soberbia: Dejó atrás un caramelo de color negro al ser asesinada por los aires de grandeza de Bernkastel.

Levihatan de la Envidia: Dejó atrás un caramelo de color verde al ser asesinada. Bernkastel recordó cuanto envidiaba a Beatrice por no ser enviada a las profundidades del olvido antes que ella.

Belzeebub de la Gula: Dejó atrás un caramelo de color amarillo. Bern se comió unos cuantos dulces caseros antes de que fuera asesinada.

Mammon de la Avaricia: Dejó atrás un caramelo de color marrón. Fue asesinada casi al mismo tiempo que Belzeebub al no compartir esos dulces con Lambdadelta, lo que probaba cuan avariciosa podía ser Bernkastel.

- Este juego es una buena manera de pasar el rato. -dijo al meterse en el bolsillo el último caramelo que consiguió.

- ¿Verdad? ¡Sabía que te gustaría! -juntó sus manos dando una palmada. Parecía muy alegre.

- Te mereces una buena recompensa...

Esta vez fue Bern quien chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que un tarro de mermelada surgiera de la nada. Al ver lo que se proponía Bern, Lambdadelta se mordió el labio inferior y esperó a que su compañera empezara con su recompensa.

Con un par de dedos, cogió un buen puñado de mermelada y lo untó en la entrepierna de la rubia. Esta solo se sonrojó ante el contacto de la cálida lengua de Bern, lamiendo la mermelada que ella misma acababa de poner. Soltó un par de gemidos al sentir como la lengua de Bern iba acercándose cada vez más a su intimidad, la cual estaba empezando a lubricarse por la excitación.

A ninguna de las dos pareció importarle los gritos de agonía de Asmodeus. La representante de la Lujuria acababa de romperse en mil pedazos, dejando tras de si un caramelo rojo. Pero al parecer a ninguna de las dos parecía importarles el juego. Belphegor fue la ultima en caer, dejando un único caramelo azul marino tras de si, anunciando así que la participante de ese juego había caído en la más profunda Pereza por continuar dicho juego.


End file.
